The Two Ninjas
by minekotakashi
Summary: Sakura's story continues in the second installment of The Cherry Blossom of Middle Earth. The Fellowship has broken, but that will not stop a member of Team Seven! Love is blossoming as our favourite pink haired ninja fights her way through the land she has come to love. Joined by friends from home, Sakura fights to change her role in the fate of Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hullo again. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well I lack a legitimate excuse for this late update, but C'est la vie. Anyways for anyone new here, this is the second story in a series. The first one is The Fellowship, The Ring, and The Ninja. I hope everyone enjoys the second installment of The Cherry Blossom of Middle Earth.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Naruto. Those belong to Professor Tolkien and Kishimoto-San respectively._**

* * *

The Two Ninjas

Shisui was sure that the Hokage was bat-shit insane. She had obviously cracked due to high stress and drinking. Now he was the one paying for it. It's not like he asked to be sent on a crazy mission in another freaking world. This was a mission he cousin should've be sent on, not him. Well when he thought about it the major reason was probably because Danzo had attempted to steal his eyes only two days ago. Of course the baka hadn't counted on Itachi being nearby when it happened. But seeing how the bastard was still alive everyone had agreed that he needed to be sent as far away as possible.

"Uchiha Shisui, do you understand what this mission entails? You will find Haruno Sakura and assist her in Middle Earth. As soon as things settle down with Danzo and Kabuto re-enforcements will be sent to your location." The Uchiha nodded, not daring to contradict the Godaime. Naruto was sitting in the corner of the office pouting. When he had demanded that he should be sent on his mission he had been punched through the window. The Hokage-in-training was supposed to be learning the ropes, not going on missions to save his friends.

"Hai Hokage-sama. One question, how will I find Sakura?" The busty blonde summoned Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu will take you to Sakura. She has found a thin spot in the barrier between our worlds that will serve as our link. Remember, you cannot do anything to jeopardize this mission. Sakura will have to deal with you, but if she wishes to not talk about some people, you must respect that." Pitch black eyes rolled as the man began to look bored. The common sense talks were really putting him out of the mood. "If you are ready to go…"

"Uhh Hokage-sama, who will the re-enforcements be?" Shisui interrupted her. She looked at him with a calculating gaze.

"You'll find out. It might only one ninja, depending on how many we can spare." Shisui nodded. "Alright, Katsuyu let's do this." Chakra began to concentrate around Shisui, pressing down on him. His lungs compressed and his head spun. Seconds later the feeling was gone, and he was lying on the ground, facing a group of strangers and one friendly face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sprinted in front of the others. Finally she was in her element. Ninjas loved running for days on end, tracking and little to no conversation (unless you are Naruto, of course). This was what she trained for. She had been pleasantly surprised when she discovered that Legolas could in fact keep up with her for a decent period of time. Aragorn and Boromir were also impressive runners. Gimili, on the other hand, was abysmal.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn shouted as he jumped up off the ground and took off with the others in tow. Boromir glanced back and saw that Gimili was falling behind.

"Legolas, what should we do about Gimili?" Boromir asked as he kept pace. The elf looked over his shoulder.

"Come Gimili!" He yelled as he sprinted forward, barely hearing Gimili's response.

"Three days and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but from what bare rock can tell." Sakura opened her mouth to retort when she spotted something.

"What the hell is that?!" She shouted, pointing to their left. Legolas stopped and squinted slightly. His eyes focused on a strange disturbance in the air that was blue in color.

"It is some kind of disturbance in the air! There seems to be a dark shape growing in it!" His eyes widened as he said the last part. "What should we do?" He directed this last part at Aragorn, but Sakura answered.

"We go towards it!" she announced before sprinting to the anomaly. Aragorn sighed before nodded. The others followed her. When they finally reached it Sakura stood there, frozen in the act of pulling on her gloves.

"Edlothia?" Legolas extended his arm to her shoulder as a huge blast of air exploded from the epicenter, the strange air. The two men, the elf, and the dwarf were knocked to their backs, or, in Gimili's case, into a bush. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas all jumped back up on their feet as smoke began to filter out of the swirling blue air.

"It's a portal…" Sakura's whispered words were heard by everyone. Gimili grunted.

"A portal? What's it doing? I cannot see!" He flailed around in the bush, unable to get up. Legolas sighed and dug into the bush. As he pulled Gimili up a girlish shriek came from the dwarf. "Not the beard!" Legolas huffed and ignored him, depositing the dwarf outside of the bush. "Damn it Elf! I told…" He was cut off by the loud bang that came from the portal as spit out a black haired man onto the ground. He lifted his head up, eyes focusing on Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet and slammed into the pinkette. Sakura laughed as she returned his embrace.

"Shisui!" Glee filled her voice as they slammed into the ground. The fellowship watched the pair uncertainly as they untangled their arms and legs and stood up. Sakura stood there grinning, a glow of happiness lighting up her face. The man was tall, with short, unruly black hair. He had sharp features and a boyish grin. His one visible eye was coal black; the other was covered by bandages. He looked at the others.

"Hello!" He said enthusiastically, jerking the others out of their stupor. "My name is Uchiha Shisui! And yours are?"

"Gimili, son of Gloin."

"Boromir of Gondor."

"Aragorn."

"Legolas of the Woodland Realm." Shisui's eyes focused on Legolas for several seconds. 'So this is the one Sakura is in love with.' He thought as he looked at Sakura, and was not surprised to see her studying him.

"Why Sakura-Chan, have you forgotten how beautiful I am?" he asked is a dramatic voice. Sakura snorted.

"What happened to your eye? The Chakra is disrupted." Shisui grimaced.

"Ahh, that. I was hoping you were admiring my attractive face. Oh and by the way, you look great!" Sakura's eyes narrowed at his half hearted attempt to distract her.

"Shisui…" Everyone flinched at her cold tone, the wordless threat hanging in the air.

"After we sealed Madara and pinned Obito down we realized he was dying. Madara was tied to his life force. He regretted everything he did and apologized. Tsunade-sama tried to heal him, but only one person could've saved him, and he knew that. He spent the last of his chakra trying to locate you and gave Pakkun this information. As he died he told us that Konoha had a powerful traitor.

"We spent weeks trying to find the traitor, but they covered their tracks well. They never messed up, until two days ago. I was coming back from a solo mission when Root cornered me." At this point Sakura let out a hiss.

"Danzo." Shisui nodded.

"Lucky for me, the baka sent your teammate Sai along with the others. We fought them and I managed to recreate the jutsu I used on Mineko during the battle that freed Sai from the curse seal. He left to get reinforcements. Danzo was counting on that. He had them pin me down so he could take my eyes." At this point the other four interrupted.

"What?!" Four voices said in unison. Sakura glared at them.

"Never mind them. How the hell did you get away?" At this point Shisui smirked, the trademark Uchiha look lighting up his face.

"He didn't count on Itachi getting back from a mission early." Legolas's eyes narrowed at that name. "The bastard didn't expect my dear cousin to finish an assassination a day early." At this point Sakura laughed.

"And he thinks he should be Hokage. The least he could do is memorize the tendencies of the top ANBU." She muttered. Shisui nodded.

"Anyways, he ran when Itachi showed up. The root members were taken out by Sasuke and Mineko as they arrived. Turns out that Tsuande had discovered his treachery when she found an old mission scroll that was supposed to be assigned to Itachi. It called for the annihilation of the Uchiha clan at Itachi's hands when he was 14." Sakura blanched. "So she sent Mineko and Sasuke after him. They are hunting him as we speak. Kakashi and Itachi are hunting Kabuto as he is still reanimating Shinobi." As he finished Aragorn cleared his throat.

"I think I speak for all the non-ninja here when I ask you why he wanted your eyes." Shisui looked at them calculatingly. Chances were that he would have to use his Sharingan at one point or another in front of them. He sighed and let his eyes bleed into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What in Durin's name!?" Gimili shouted as everyone drew their weapons. Sakura sighed.

"Remember when I told you that some families have special abilities because of their blood?" They nodded. "Well this is the Uchiha Bloodline limit. Of course Shisui has a far more powerful one than most, but either way it is the Sharingan."

"Edlothia, what do you mean by more powerful than most?" Shisui raised an eyebrow at the strange name.

"To get the Mangekyo Sharingan you have to see one you love die." They all looked shocked.

"Who did you…?" Boromir's question faded out.

"My father. Both Itachi and I watched my mother murder my father. We both received the Mangekyo at that time. I was 15 and Itachi was 13 when that happened." There were several moments of silence before Gimili spoke up.

"How many of ye have it?" Sakura answered.

"Two." Shisui laughed a mirthless laugh.

"Oh no Sakura, there are more." Sakura racked her brain.

"Oh yeah. Madara had it, Obito had it, and Kaka-Sensei has it. So there are three that currently have it." Just as Aragorn opened his mouth to ask why her teacher had it Shisui spoke.

"Four." The words stopped everyone. Sakura looked at him.

"Who…?"

"Sasuke."

* * *

**Author's Note: A few answers to possible questions.**

**Q: Why Shisui?**

**A: Uchiha Shisui is a character with an enormous amount of potential. I absolutely love writing him and everything I've come to see him as. My Uchiha Shisui is strongly influenced by other works I have read on this site. He is a character that I can write as I wish.**

**Q: Who is Mineko?**

**A: Mineko is the name of the main character in the first fanfiction I wrote. It was based in Naruto (Surprise) and followed three OC's. It is unlikely that that particular story will ever see the light of day. My penname is simply the two relatives in that story combined. Mineko will have a background story and become a vaguely important character as this story progresses.**

**Q: Reinforcements?**

**A: You'll just have to wait and see ;) (I think you will like it.)**

**I hope to update soon!**

**-MinekoTakashi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello I'm back! This is unheard of for me, so it porbably won't happen again. Anyways, I have read through this a couple of times, but it was rushed. I have to go to work, but when I get done I'll read it again and fix anything. I hope you enjoy this, as it is the longest chapter I've ever written**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

_Recap: _

_ "__Who…?"_

_ "__Sasuke."_

Sakura froze, her face becoming an alarming shade of red as her anger took over.

"Who died? Not Fugaku-Tou-San or Mikoto-Kaa-San, right? Not Ruka** (Random O/C moment)**? Not any of the Konoha 12?" Sakura's voice grew more hysterical with each word.

"Sakura, promise me you will let me explain?" Sakura looked at Shisui with terror filled eyes. Shisui noticed she was subconsciously concentrating Chakra in her fists.

"Yes."

"Naruto." There was silence for a heartbeat, and then the ground exploded. Shisui had been expecting that and responded by grabbing Gimili and body-flickering away. He knew the other three could handle themselves, but he had his doubts about the agility of the red headed midget or whatever he was.

As the dust cleared the Middle Earthians were shocked to see Sakura crouched at the center of the crater, fist still lying on the ground. Shisui body-flickered to her, surprising everyone once again, is the exclamation from Boromir was anything to go on.

"What. The. Hell." Sakura snarled at Shisui as he reached her. He held out his hand for her to grab. She did so, breaking several bones as he pulled her up. Shisui grimaced as he examined his hand. Aragorn inspected it when the other four arrived.

"Naruto threw himself in front of the Kages when Madara pinned them down. He was hit head on by the ten-tails. It killed him instantly. It gave the Tsuchikage, the Mizukage, and the Raikage enough time to draw Madara away from Naruto's body. The Hokage and the Kazekage were prepared to give up their lives to bring Naruto back. But in the end, it was a young Suna medic named Akane. She was related to Chiyo-baasama and spent many hours watching her perfect the jutsu that brought the Kazekage back. She had a crush on Naruto, do you remember her? She asked us to tell you that you had inspired her."

* * *

** "****How did I do Sakura-sensei?" Sakura looked at the young medic. Akane was a truly gifted girl that would go far in life. Her Chakra control was excellent and she was determined. Smiling at the red head she responded.**

** "****You did wonderfully Akane-Chan. A medic is someone that will do everything they can to save someone. Helping people we love makes us strong." Akane nodded and went back to work.**

** "****Arigato, sensei."**

* * *

"Akane, brought Naruto back?" Sakura spoke quietly, grief filling her voice. Legolas put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hai. In response to seeing what Akane did, Naruto and the Nine-tails agreed to cooperate. Seeing how Sasuke had just gained the Mangekyo the two of them were a force to be reckoned with." Sakura looked at Shisui with a sad smile.

"Arigato, Shisui." Shisui smiled and was about to respond when Aragorn cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to keep going." Sakura gasped.

"I completely forgot… come on! Let's go save them!" and with that Sakura took off. Shisui looked at Aragorn, tilting his head.

"Two of our friends were kidnapped. We need to save them." Shisui nodded.

"Okay! Let's go, Yosh!" The others sweat dropped as they watched the strange black-haired man take off after Sakura.

"We will never catch up to them if we don't start now." Boromir said awkwardly. They all nodded and started to run.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We could move faster if we went on ahead." Shisui mutter to Sakura as they ran. Shisui had been in Middle Earth for a grand total of one day and he already missed Konoha.

"We need to stay with them. If we went ahead and ran into anyone there would be problems and I'm not in the mood to be diplomatic." Legolas listened as he ran. It was true, what the Uchiha had said about moving faster, but he knew that Sakura was not as diplomatic as she seemed to think she was. Legolas had heard strange things about Rohan recently. He had heard of corruption and that the land felt… sick. They would have to tread lightly and follow Rohan's customs, which Sakura did not know. While she might be a great diplomat in her world, Middle Earth did not resolve things by long wordy agreements with hidden meanings and various other deceits.

Everyone paused when Aragorn knelt down to pick something up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn held up a small brooch that adorned the cloaks the group was given. Shisui mutter under his breath about weird customs and people.

"Excellent boys, excellent." Boromir grinned.

"They may yet still be alive." Legolas agreed.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn seemed full of adrenaline. Sakura and Shisui looked at each other and shrugged. Sakura knew Shisui would learn to accept their strange customs.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them." Legolas called behind him. Sakura found it greatly amusing that Dwarves and Elves did not like each other yet these two turned into great friends.

"I am wasted on cross-country! We Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Sakura laughed and brought her hands together to create a shadow clone. The Sakura clone looked at Sakura and nodded before running over and picking Gimili up. "What are you doing!?" He shouted indignantly as the clone sprinted forward with him, Sakura and Shisui in tow.

"Your witchcraft never ceases to amaze me Sakura!" Boromir shouted teasingly as they struggled to keep up with the ninjas. Sakura responded by quickening her pace. Aragorn stopped and called to the others.

"Stop." They paused on top of a large rock. The Sakura clone put Gimili down and handed him a canteen of water. The Dwarf took a large gulp of water greedily. "Rohan, Home of the Horse Lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn squinted. "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" Shisui opened his mouth to ask a question as Legolas responded.

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They're taking the Hobbits' to Isengard!" Shisui coughed incredulously.

"Saruman. We must keep moving."The others nodded and the Sakura clone threw her canteen at Boromir, who caught it gratefully. It then picked Gimili up again and the broken fellowship took off again.

"If you ever wish to be a Shinobi just ask. I'm sure Sakura could persuade Tsunade-sama to allow you in." Shisui said conversationally to Legolas as they sprinted. Legolas raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be a Shinobi?"

"Your eyesight would be an asset to any village." Sakura growled.

"Shisui dear, I will let Tsunade-sama and the council know it was you who suggested this." Shisui's hands flew to his face in mock horror.

"Sakura-Chan! Surely you wouldn't give the elders anymore reasons to hate me?" Everyone twitched. The elders of the ninja village hated Shisui? They didn't know how It worked in ninja villages, but here the elders were highly respected and treated like royalty.

"That is all your fault."

"No it isn't!"

"You destroyed their favourite bar! While they were in it!" Legolas snorted in a way that was unbecoming of a prince. Boromir laughed.

"Sakura-Chan, you know that wasn't just my fault! My teammates are also at blame!" Sakura did know that.

"How could I know that? I wasn't on your team at the time." This caught everyone's attention. They were teammates? That would be a conversation they would have later. Legolas interrupted them as they ran faster still.

"They've run as if the very whips of their Master's were behind them." His blonde hair whipped back in the wind. The group momentarily froze when they heard the sound of hoofs before taking cover behind a grouping of rocks. Sakura quickly dispersed her clone and Shisui caught Gimili and set him down on the ground. Aragorn focused on the banner and jumped out from the covering.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" his voice rang out, causing the riders to turn around and approach the group cautiously. The riders surrounded the group in a tight circle, spears pointing down in a silent threat. Shisui rolled his eyes at their weak threat and pulled the little dwarf closer.

"What business do three men, an Elf, Dwarf, and a pink haired girl have in the Riddermark? Speak Quickly." The man's voice was colored with distaste and distrust.

"Give me your name, Horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli chided. The man dismounted while Sakura silently cursed the tactlessness of the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." In a split second Legolas had his bow pointed at the man. Behind him Sakura held her katana to his neck, lightly applying pressure. When the other guards attempted to draw their weapons Shisui threw kunai right past their heads, a lazy smirk dancing on his lips.

"You would die before your stroke fell." The man was tense as he raised his hand for his men to move back and give them more room. Aragorn glared at Sakura until she removed her katana. Eyes momentarily focused on the thin red line on the horse master's neck.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Boromir son of the Steward Gondor, Gimili son of Gloin, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, and…" He hesitated before continuing. "Shisui Uchiha and Sakura Haruno of Konoha." The two ninjas winched as he butchered their names and village name. "We are friends of Rohan and to King Theoden, your King." The man sighed.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The man removed his helmet. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company is made up of those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip pasts our nets." Shisui nearly laughed at the obvious, blunt accusation.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks were destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Distraught rang through Gimli's words.

"They would be small – only children in your eyes." Shisui was still unsure what the hell a Hobbit was, but decided now was not the time to ask.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." The man gestured to a large plume of smoke coming from the dip between two hills. "I'm sorry." The man whistled a short tune that made Shisui and Sakura cringe. In response four horses came forward. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." The leader mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it is forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The riders left in a strange formation that shouldn't work, but did for them. Boromir mounted his horse and Aragorn helped Gimli up behind Boromir. Sakura swung up behind Legolas wrapped her arms around him. Shisui and Aragorn mounted their respective horses. The ninja had trouble at first, but after activating his Sharingan and watching Aragorn for several moments he became a master rider. They rode to the smoke and soon a stench that could only be burning bodies fermented the air. While Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas poked delicately through the pile Sakura extended her senses and was unable to find even the slightest trace of the Hobbits' chakra. She looked at Shisui and saw that he was staring at the forest.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli cried out. Boromir let out a choked cry. Sakura opened her mouth to tell them what she had discovered, but was cut off.

"Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath. (May they find peace in death.)" Legolas prayed lightly.

"ARGGGGGHHHH." Aragorn cried while kicking a helmet.

"We have failed them." Gimli roared in sadness. Sakura spoke.

"They are not here. They survived." Everyone looked at her.

"It's nice to think lass, but…" Boromir stopped when Aragorn walked pass Sakura and focused on the ground behind her. He pointed to a set of markings in the grass.

"A Hobbit lay here, and the other. They crawled." He followed the trail and Legolas, Boromir and Gimli went with him, hoping that Aragorn was on to something. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut. They ran over here and were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle..." Shisui and Sakura looked impressed the unnatural tracking ability Aragorn had. They now stood before a large, dark forest.

"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli lowered his ax, staring at the large over grown trees. Shisui spoke up.

"I can sense two small Chakra reserves in the forest. I do not know if they belong to the people you seek though."

"Tell me where to look." Sakura said and Shisui nodded.

"Focus to the northeast. Do you sense the natural Chakra powerhouses in there?" Sakura nodded at this, eyes shut in concentration. "Focus about a mile to the east past them." Sakura's eyes flew open.

"They're in there! Alive and well!" The others looked shocked, but happy.

"That was incredible." Boromir and Gimli said as Legolas pulled Sakura into a hug.

"Thank you, Edlothia." Sakura simply stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. Shisui watched the interaction out of the corner of his eye as he spread his sensory chakra further into the forest.

"Let's go." Aragorn said as he forged his way through the forest. As they traveled deeper into the forest Shisui became more and more aware of a strange type of Chakra that was moving slowly though the forest, towards them.

"The air feels like it is suffocating me." Boromir coughed. Sakura moved away from Legolas, who she had been conversing with ever since they enter the forest, and to Boromir. Her hands began to glow green as she pushed healing chakra into the man's chest, clearing his lungs. He smiled gratefully. She saw Shisui narrowing his eyes, or eye.

"What is it?" She asked her teammate. He might be a flirty goof, but he was as serious as Itachi when it was necessary.

"Something is coming. I can feel it. The Chakra is muted, but still…" As the two ninjas had this conversation Legolas and Aragorn spoke elvish in hushed tones about similar things. Just as Legolas opened his mouth to say something that was undoubtedly mysterious and weird Sakura and Shisui flew past them. They heard Shisui shout something in another language.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Jaws went slack as a huge fireball appeared in the forest and hurtled forward. Suddenly it was absorbed by a blinding white light and a familiar voice rang out in the new clearing.

"Was that truly necessary? Sakura who did that?" The fellowship gasped as Gandalf appeared, staring expectantly at Sakura. Shocked, the pinkette pointed a Shisui, who looked betrayed. Gandalf looked at him.

"Who in Valor's name are you?"

* * *

**I know it is a little different, but it just happened and I can't bring myself to erase it all and try again. Please tell me what you think of Shisui and Sakura's intereation. And there will be more Legolas/Sakura time in the next chapter. Do you think Shisui interacts well with the others? See you soon!**

**-MinekoTakashi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hmm, this is definately a record for me. Three chapters in under a week? Anyways, this chapter has a simliar dynamic to the last one, so I hope you don't mind! I love your reviews so far! **

**Disclaimer: My attempts to obtain LotR and Naruto have been fruitless thus far.**

Chapter Three

Shisui was offended. He didn't exactly know who Valor was, but the old man's tone was enough to make the Uchiha in him rear its ugly little head.

"Uchiha Shisui of Konohagakure. I'm here to help my darling teammate." He said in a tone that Sakura could only describe as sassy. _'Well it is Shisui, outer. He is pretty damn sassy. Not to mention the Uchiha blood in him. That makes any question about who he is seem like a chakra-enhanced punch to his pride.' _Sakura agreed with her inner. Legolas cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up this first meeting, but there are other things at hand. Merry and Pippin, have you seen them?" Boromir and Gimli looked at him, eyes clearly reprimanding him for interrupting what had been shaping up to be a highly amusing argument.

"Yes, they are safe. It was destiny that made them come here." Gandalf spoke mystically, and Shisui sweat dropped. _Oh sweet kami, please don't let him be like Hyuuga Neji was about destiny. I still have those painful talks seared into my brain._

"Wait, I want to know what happened." Boromir announced.

"You fell?" Aragorn spoke while Shisui looked up at the sky. _I would really like someone to explain just what the hell has happened. Hmm perhaps if I used my Sharingan…_ While Shisui mused in his thoughts the others continued speaking.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side." Gandalf looked at Legolas and Sakura. "Darkness took me. And I stayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled over head and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf." Aragorn's tone was full of happiness and relief.

"Gandalf? Yes...that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come to you now at the turn of the tide. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Shisui took this as his chance and he made eye contact with Boromir, his visible red eye spinning lazily.

"Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli and the others were unaware of what was going on with Boromir and Shisui.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." The weariness in the ranger's voice began to show, causing the medic in Sakura to take control as she hurried over to Aragorn. She quickly let her Chakra pass into Aragorn and sooth the tired man.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave the Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree infested…" Gimli paused when the trees groaned loudly, "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Sakura laughed, before turning to Boromir and Shisui. Both were being uncharacteristically quiet. The two of them turned to meet her gaze. She recognized the glazed look in Boromir's eyes and the pinkette realized that Shisui finally decided to invade someone's mind and figure out what was happening.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn laughed.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles." Boromir and Gimli laughed loudly at this while Sakura grinned. Shisui's visible eye began twitching. '_Outer, Shisui hates riddles! Remember how Itachi and Mineko used to torment him on missions?' _Sakura did remember and laughed. Legolas caught her eye and raised an elegant eyebrow. She waved her hand at her head and he smirked in understanding.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up...and find that they are strong."Gandalf smiled.

"What is an Ent?" Sakura and Shisui asked in unison.

"Not right now." Gandalf said dismissively.

"Strong? Oh that's good." Gimli said sarcastically as he unconsciously pulled his axe closer to him.

"Quit fretting master dwarf, for Merry Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This new Gandalf's grumpier than the old one." Gimli muttered to Boromir, who nodded in agreement. They exited the forest in silence and came upon the large, open plain. Shisui watched Sakura and Legolas as they held hands and walked in companionable silence. Perhaps this relationship was better for Sakura. Her and Itachi's relationship was… intense. You could feel the sexual tension between them the moment they went on their first mission. Legolas was calm and at peace inside and out, when Itachi only appeared to be calm. On the inside he was a raging storm of emotions. Shisui was jerked from his thoughts when Gandalf let out a loud, piercing whistle. A white horse came galloping towards them.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas's voice was filled with awe.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf mounted the horse with ease. Shadowfax watched Shisui and Sakura with interest as the mounted their respective horses.

They road until dusk, finding a suitable place to rest just along the tree line as the sun set. Once settled Boromir looked at Shisui and Sakura.

"You two said earlier today that you were on the same team." His question was phrased as a statement. The two ninja nodded. "Perhaps you could tell us about the rest of your team."

"I don't know where to start." Sakura admitted from perch on a rock, the blonde elf next to her. Shisui sat at the base of the rock.

"Perhaps start by describing your other teammates? Looks, personality? How you came to be on the team?" Gandalf suggested. Both Shinobi sighed. Sakura started to speak.

"When I was 16, the stories told in the bars of Konoha about the legendary ANBU Cell One were simple gossip to me. And then, on my 17 birthday, Tsunade-sama called my team to her office. She told me I had passed the ANBU exams with flying colors, along with the rest of my original team. We assumed that we would become ANBU Cell Seven, but the Hokage had different ideas." At this point Shisui cut in.

"Naturally, Sakura thought that if she wasn't put on Cell Seven, she would be placed on Cell Four because the members of that team helped train her. But Tsunade-sama has a slight drinking problem. She tends to make important decisions when she is absolutely hammered out of her mind. Therefore Sakura was thrown onto the top ANBU squad." Everyone looked surprised. Sakura smacked the Uchiha on the head.

"Thank you Shisui… anyways I was assigned to ANBU Cell One. I was sent home because two of the members were on a mission at the time. About an hour later someone knocked on the door of my apartment." When she saw the confusion about this she quickly elaborated. "An apartment is basically a section of a building that you live in. Multiple people live in the large building." They nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, I opened the door and was surprised to see my original teammate's brother, cousin, and their friend standing in the doorway. They didn't even let me say something before dragging me out the door and to the ANBU headquarters to get my gear and tattoo." Boromir interrupted.

"Wait, tattoo?" Sakura nodded and pushed her sleeve up to her shoulder, revealing the swirling ANBU tattoo.

"Edlothia, I never knew you had it in you." Legolas teased as he braided her hair playfully. Sakura rolled her eyes in mock annoyance before continuing.

"After that I was dragged by Shisui and Mineko to the surprise birthday party that Naruto and Ino, my two best friends, planned." She stopped, unsure what to say next. Thankfully Gimli spoke up.

"perhaps you could describe your teammates to us? What do they look like?" Shisui laughed.

"She can do you one better." Sakura nodded at this and reached for one of her storage scrolls. Applying Chakra to the seal, she willed the framed picture to appear. She handed it to Gimli, who, after getting over the initial surprise of the strange object, Gimli examined it. As everyone huddled around the red headed dwarf Sakura began pointing at the people in the picture.

The picture was of four strange looking people eating strange looking food at a restaurant. A familiar pink haired girl sat next to a long haired brunette with grayish-green eyes, facing two black haired men. The one across from the brunette was obviously Shisui, even though his hair a little neater in the picture. All three of them were laughing. The last person in the picture had dark gray eyes and long black hair that was tied back. He had a small smirk on his face and was looking at Sakura.

"That's Mineko with the long brown hair, that's me, obviously, Shisui with neat hair…" Shisui gasped dramatically, hand flying to his heart.

"You wound me, Sakura-Chan!" Everyone laughed for several moments before looking at Sakura expectantly. She gulped.

"And that is Uchiha Itachi, Shisui's cousin and the most powerful Shinobi in the world." The others knew there was more to him, but they respected Sakura too much to ask. Legolas kissed the pinkette's forehead, unintentionally reminding her of why she had stayed. The rest of the night passed with the ninjas swapping stories with the Middle Earthians. As the sun began to rise they once again mounted their horses and began traveling again. Sakura spent several frustrating hours attempting to explain a camera to Gimli and Boromir.

"But how does it 'capture' the moment? Are you stuck in there?"

"No, it captures the light onto a special type of thin paper called film by letting a flash of light into the enclosed chamber, which creates a chemical reaction that then saves the imprint."

"…What?"

"Oh forget it!"

By midday they came upon a raised cluster of buildings surrounding a hall built on top of a hill. Gandalf spoke.

"That is Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There lives Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind has been overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here. Sakura, Shisui, perhaps you two should cover up. I doubt outsiders will be welcome at this time." The nodded and quickly donned the cloaks Aragorn and Legolas offered them. "Shisui, do not keep your hood up, it will attract even more attention. Sakura, please for the love of Valor do not take your hood down until we have at least entered the Golden Hall." The pinkette rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Shisui?" The ninja turned to look at Legolas. "The bandages on your eye are a little… disconcerting." He nodded and removed them, revealing the knife wound that was still healing. They quickly entered the city gates and put their horses in the stables. As they walked towards the hall Sakura became aware of the emotionless stares they received.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli's voice rang loud and clear through the silent city. They quickly climbed steps to the doors of the beautiful hall. Upon reaching the doors a group of guards exited them.

"Ah." Gandalf smiled at the head guard as he stopped the group, eying them carefully. It was obvious to Sakura and Shisui that their little rag tag group had raised some suspicion amongst the inhabitants of Edoras.

"I cannot allow you before King Theoden so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of…" he hesitated for a second "Grima Wormtongue." Understanding flickered in Gandalf's eyes as he motioned for everyone to hand the guards their weapons. They looked at Sakura and Shisui's weapons with interest as the head guard looked at Gandalf expectantly. "Your staff?" Sakura noticed the new look in Gandalf's eyes was far too innocent.

"Oh, you would not part an old man and his walking stick?" The Guard looked at him exasperatedly, an amused glint in his eye. He turned around and motioned for the guards to open the doors. Sakura lingered behind with Aragorn, taking up the rear of the precession. _"percession is right Outer! Legolas and __Ojīsanlook like they are part of the world's unhappiest wedding! Do you think Legolas will look like that at our wedding, I mean, because he will be the g…" _ Sakura cut her Inner off as she shoved her Inner into a dark closet at the back of her mind. Right now was not the time to be thinking about that kind of stuff.

Upon entering the hall Sakura's eyes were drawn to the haggard looking man sitting on the throne. As she watched the man that she presumed to be Théoden she noticed a slimy looking man whispering to the King. Gandalf called out to the old man. "The courtesy of your Hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf continued to approach the king as everyone else stopped. Shisui retreated back to Sakura, eyes signaling her to look to her right. She glanced sideways and noted the large number of thugs slowly moving towards them.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf...Stormcrow?" Sakura noted the confused and unsure look in the king's eyes. His vacant expression reminded her of the effects a weak Genjutsu can have on some ninja.

"A just question my liege. Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Ill news is an ill guest." Shisui regarded the man with thinly veiled contempt. Hell, he held Orochimaru in higher regard.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf waved his staff in the man's face.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" The man put a ridiculous amount of emphasis on the word 'told' as he back away. The thugs Sakura had noticed earlier attacked them. They went easy on them until one of them got lucky and cut Sakura's cloak. The man froze as the beautiful pink haired girl glared at him. The entire room went silent as they watched the terrifying girl throw a man that had to weigh at least two times more than her through the wall. The worm all but leered at her, causing Shisui to start forward towards him, but Legolas got their first. He bloodied the man's lip and threw him to the ground.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf continued as if nothing had happened, pushing a force at the king. The worm tried to crawl away only to have Legolas catch him and snarl at the terrified man. "Hearken to me! I release you from this spell." Gandalf waved his hands in the air as if he expected something to happen. The king cackled.

"BAWAHAHA! You have no power here Gandalf the Grey!" Gandalf threw his grey cloak off his shoulders, revealing painfully white robes and a radiant light. The king slammed back into his throne, writhing in pain.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison drawn from a wound." He slammed the strange force toward Théoden again, watching the man grit his teeth. A pretty blond girl entered the throne room and dashed towards the king. Aragorn and Shisui lunged at her, keeping her from the king.

"If I go Théoden dies!"

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!" It took only one more hit with the force and the king slumped forward. The blonde girl jerked free from Shisui and Aragorn, making it to the throne just in time to catch him. The room watched as the King became younger; wrinkles fading, eyes clearing, and hair popping back into perfect shape.

"Oh, so now he has magical hair and looks?" Sakura didn't realize that she had spoken out loud until Shisui began giggling. Horrified, her eyes darted sideways, meeting amused blue gems as her favourite elf smirked at her. Théoden looked bemused.

"You're one to talk."

* * *

**And cut. So, what do you think? I'd love to know! I'm also toying around with the idea of posting some of the oneshots I've written, but I don't know if I should. Oh, and I have no idea how a camera acutally works, so I made some educated guesses and bullshitted my way through that explanation. I love you guys and hope to update soon! **

**-Mineko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the delay in getting this up. School is about to start so my schedule will get hectic again, but I will do my best to keep updating! I love all the support this story is getting, and I just want to thank everyone for taking time to read it. That truly means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: Is this truly necessary anymore?**

* * *

Chapter Four

The silence was deafening. No one knew how to reply to the King's retort, mostly because they could not speak to their king that way. Sakura grinned at the man.

"Touché, your highness, touché." Théoden smiled before turning his attention to the blonde in front of him.

"Uncle." Happiness shone in her voice as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I know your face. Eowyn...Eowyn." Théoden wiped her tears away, smiling at his niece. His eyes locked with their wizard friend. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again my friend." The white wizard smiled as he spoke.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." The king looked at his trembling hands as he spoke.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better...if they grasped their sword." Shisui watched as the head guard brought forth a beautiful, yet strange, sword. He had noticed Aragorn and Boromir's swords, but they had been too busy to allow the ninja adequate time for examination. The King wrapped his hand around the hilt, and in one smooth pull he unsheathed the sword. A new light in the King's eyes while he turned to face the slimy worm pinned down by Legolas. Understanding the silent message conveyed to the room at large, Sakura and Shisui lunged at Grima and threw him out the door, down the stone steps.

"I've only ever served you my lord!" Sakura sneered as Grima begged the king.

"I'm not terribly familiar with this land's customs, but I find it hard to believe that traitorous actions are the ideals of a subordinate." Sakura's cold voice terrified the greasy man.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast."

"Send me not from your side." Aragorn intercepted the king as he raised his weapon over his head, the killing intent evident in Théoden's eyes.

"No, my lord. No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been split on his account." Shisui and Sakura watched in annoyance as the man pushed past the civilians after he spat the Aragorn, shouting as he went.

"Get out of my way!" Théoden looked around, his face scrunched in confusion and terror.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" The funeral quickly followed. Sakura had been outraged when she examined the boy's body, having declared that it had been 'entirely curable.' Having paid their respects they sat down at wooden tables in the large hall.

"So, what do we do next?" Everyone seemed startled at Shisui's question. Brow furrowed in concentration, Sakura looked at Shisui.

"I'm not sure what our next course of action should be, but you said Tsunade-Sama is going to send re-enforcements?" Théoden listened with interest as Shisui nodded. "Who?"

"I don't know. I asked her, and all she said was it might only be one person, depending on how situations pan out. That leads me to believe it could be Kakashi, Sasuke, Mineko, or Itachi. They are out hunting Danzo and Kabuto, who are The Allied Shinobi forces biggest threats. Hell, it could be anyone from any of the villages, because this could easily become a political fiasco." The pinkette grimiced at the thought. She would prefer it if she was familiar with the reinforcements, but if this turned political she would have no say in the matter.

"The last thing we need is the Kages turning this into a fucking trust test. What about Naruto?"

"He is in training to take over for Tsunade, so it is highly unlikely that he would be sent here. And don't be surprised if this turns political, Sakura. You are one of Tsunade's prized apprentices, the one who is currently unattached, and basically the Hokage's daughter. The elders are scrambling to find a way to cement our relations with the villages, especially Kumo and Iwa. Hell, there has been talk about an arranged marriage between you and the Raikage's assistant Shi." Legolas grabbed Sakura before she could break the table, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on her shoulder.

"Shi!? That blonde asshole of a medic!?" Shisui looked at her, a bored expression on his face.

"If it makes you feel better, the elders also want to marry Sasuke off the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. Naruto is safe because of his courtship with Hinata, and Itachi is safe because he is married. Mineko and I are also in danger of a terrible arranged marriage too, for now." Sakura smirked at the sarcastic tone of the Uchiha for a moment before Aragorn interrupted the two ninja's.

"Don't worry about that right now. We need to focus on what is at hand. The war with Sauron…" He was cut off by the loud bang of the doors as they hit the stone walls. Eowyn and Sakura jumped to their feet and rushed towards the young, exhausted children the guards were escorting. As Sakura healed their injuries and eased their weary bodies Eowyn shouted orders to get food prepared for them. Soon the children were eating and speaking softly with the two women. After they finished eating Eowyn looked at the king.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." Eowyn's voice shook as she spoke, anger and horror causing her to clench her fists. Shisui smiled at the young girl that was looking at him inquisitively.

"Where's mama?" Sakura put her arms around the girl, unable to speak and tell the girl what had probably happened to her mother. As Sakura shook slightly with anger she felt a comforting hand grip hers, the silent message clear to the pinkette. _We will get revenge, together._

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." The somber tension was thick and painful. At one point Sakura would've been offended at Gandalf's assumption that the women had to be protected, but now she knew that so much depended on them in this world.

"You have two-thousand good men riding North as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Shisui nodded.

"Someone just needs to get them, and you will stand a chance against Saruman." The King looked agitated.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Sakura nearly smacked the supposed King of Gondor for his tactless approach.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Just as everyone began to speak Gandalf beat them too it, a weary expression on his face.

"Then what is the King's decision?" **'This is idiotic. The more time we spend arguing about this simply increases the number of senseless casualties occurring right now. Stupid men, Cha! Let's just go destroy this bastard Saruman alone!' **Sakura had to agree with her inner, and planned to ask Gandalf about this as soon as possible.

"We evacuate to Helms Deep, immediately." Gandalf closed his eyes and nodded, clearly frustrated. The King quickly retreated to his chambers in the back of the hall, while the others made their way to help with preparations. As they walked to the stables Hama, the head guard, shouted to the general populace of the city.

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for refuge at Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Sakura quietly requested to speak with Gandalf alone before he left.

"What is it my dear?" He asked as he saddled his horse.

"I want to go after Saruman, alone." The old man nearly had a heart attack at the Shinobi's words. Quickly recovering, he shook his head.

"No Sakura. I will not allow you to go after him. He is dangerous and uses magic. The Wizard's have a limit to how much magic we can use to help those in this world, meaning you haven't seen even a quarter of my strength. But Saruman no longer listens to the Valor, meaning he does not listen to the limits. He will destroy you. I want you to stay here and protect these people." Sakura was angry, but she knew it was irrational anger.

"But Gandalf, I could…" The White Wizard smacked her lightly on the head with his staff.

"No Sakura. Your duty is here, with these people. And to your friends. I doubt Aragorn, Boromir and Gimili want to see you abandon them. Shisui will not want to see that his trusted, adored teammate ran off and got herself killed. Legolas… Let me put it this way Sakura, you hold more than one life in your hands right now. Do not throw life away like this. Do you not save lives? Why does this not apply to your own, and to the one that loves you?" Sakura felt a new wave guilt rush through her each time Gandalf mentioned one of her friends. Soon she looked up at him, her eyes tear bright.

"I apologize, Gandalf. I did not think of them. It is just this wanton death and destruction makes me sick." The old man wrapped his arms around the girl he had come to think of as one of his own. A granddaughter, perhaps. A irrational, hot-headed granddaughter, but someone he loved nonetheless.

"I understand my dear. It grieves me to see both the death and what has happened to one of my oldest and dearest friends. We will handle Saruman together, when the time comes." Sakura nodded as she returned his embrace.

"When will you return?"

"On the third day, at sunrise." The Pinkette nodded as Gandalf mounted the beautiful white horse. She walked with him to the gate.

"Farewell, Jii-Sama!" After seeing Gandalf off Sakura quickly worked to help load the carts and heal those in need. As the pinkette finished easing an old woman's pain she found herself staring into kind, brown eyes.

"Thank you, my lady. You have made an old woman's life easier without any obligation. The compassion you have shown for us mere peasants is unprecedented. You are truly kind. If I may speak my mind?" Sakura was surprised, but nodded.

"That handsome elf has given his whole heart to you. I think you love him too, but someone is holding you back. Ask yourself this; is this other man willing to give up his heritage for you? Is he willing to die so you could be happy? I made several mistakes and did not cherish the man who loved me with all his heart and he died before I could ask for forgiveness. All I am trying to tell you don't make the same mistakes I did and live a happy, long life." Sakura smiled at the old woman and hugged her.

"Thank you, Baa-San. I will cherish him." The old woman smiled and walked away towards an old man Sakura deduced was her brother.

"Edlothia, you have touched many hearts here in Middle Earth." Sakura turned, her heart in her throat, to face the elf prince.

"Legolas…" She swallowed, unsure how to proceed. Legolas quickly took this chance to tell her what he was sent to.

"It is time to move on, Edlothia. Will you accompany me on foot? Or would the invincible Shinobi prefer a horse?" Sakura laughed at the sass packed into the last sentence as he offered her his arm. She took it, grinning. Shisui watched as the pair laughed together.

"Why are you staring at them?" The black haired ninja looked up at the girl that had attempted to sneak up on him. She might've managed it if she hadn't watched him for ten minutes prior to speaking to him.

"Because I can." To his chagrin, the girl moved closer to him. Her sparklingly blue eyes watched him curiously, while her dirty blonde hair was braided in a familiar fashion. He felt his heart clench as his mind wandered back to memories locked in the back of his mind.

"You are different than any man I have ever met. You look me in the eyes, treat me like an equal." Shisui decided he did not like the look in the girl's eyes.

"Uhh, So? I've had enough women kick my ass to know that underestimating them because they are female is a good way to get killed." The girl grinned at him.

"I am Alisia, daughter of Aidan. And you are?" Shisui ran a hand through his short black hair, frustrated.

"Uchiha Shisui." And so begun the grueling hours of torture as Alisia grilled Shisui for information about Konoha and Women's Rights. It seemed Eowyn was not the only woman desperate for freedom and a chance for recognition. She threw the black haired man off with an unexpected inquiry.

"Are you unattacted?"Sputtering, Shisui responded to Alisia's sudden question.

"I'm a-afraid I'm in a relationship with a scary woman." The girl's eyes brightened, seemingly unaffected by the Uchiha's answer.

"Oh! Is she a warrior too? What does she look like? What is her name? Are you getting married?!" Before Shisui could even open his mouth to answer the rapid fire questions Sakura and Legolas appeared.

"Shisui, we need to talk… Oh Hello! I'm Haruno Sakura, and you are?" The pinkette grinned as she bowed slightly to the blonde girl. The blonde returned the gesture, a slightly confused look on her face as she stared at the other girl's hair.

"Alisia, daughter of Aidan. Are you a ninja too? Do you really get to fight? Is that really your hair?" Sakura was surprised, but pleased as she nodded.

"Hai, this is my natural hair color, I am a Shinobi, and yes, I get to fight. If this is because you are a female then I can assure you that we have equal rights in my world. Hell, our leader is a woman!" At this Shisui muttered under his breath.

"A very scary, busty, old, woman."

"Show some respect Baka!" Sakura shouted as she smacked the man forwards, past all the scouts, into a cliff face. As he stood up his senses went crazy. Turning to look at the top of the cliff he saw an ugly, snarling creature with, if it was possible, an even uglier creature riding it. His disgusted shout carried all the way back to the Pinkette and her attractive Blonde companion.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?"

* * *

**Alisia is an OC of mine that I added to give this chapter a little extra flare. Her name means Noble and she might or might not show up again depending on how well recieved she is. This chapter is really about Sakura realizing just how much Legolas and the others care for her, through their actions and the words of others. It is mostly transitional, but I believe it has its own redeeming qualities. **

**Reviews make me happy, fuel my muse, and tell me what I'm doing right or wrong! Also, I have a challenge for those interested. I want you to guess who Shisui is seeing! The person who gets it correct will get a one-shot of a Sakura pairing of their choice! I will PM the winner the details. So get guessing!**

**On a completely unrelated note, did anyone see Guardians of the Galaxy!? Eek, it was fantastic! I love Rocket!**

**See you all next time!**

**-MinekoTakashi **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hullo everyone! I'm back! For now at least. Anyways, congratulations to Mew Sakura the Cyniclon for answering my question correctly! Thank you to everyone else who guess and xDextra, I might still write a FaramirXSakura one-shot! At the end of this chapter I will have something I would like everyone to vote if possible, via review or PM. I will stop rambling now and get on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: Uhh, really?**

Chapter Five

Life as a Shinobi is hard and filled with unpleasant surprises. Luck was not a common thing for Sakura and most of her kind. Normally you just never know what is going to happen before it was too late. Thankfully, the world's two luckiest Ninja were Naruto and Shisui, the latter Sakura just happened to have nearby.

"Wargs!" Legolas shouted to the king and his men. The effect of his words was instantaneous. The civilians of Middle Earth began to panic as the soldiers charged towards Shisui and the hideous beasts. Sakura simply sprinted towards her teammate, hands glowing blue with pure Chakra.

"Miss! This is no place for a wom…" The rest of the guard's sentence was drowned out by the hair rising scream of the warg as Sakura's fist went directly through it in a spray of blood and bone. The soldiers balked visibly and turned to face their opponents.

Soon the field was bloody battlefield. The King and his men were conscious of the two foreigner's supernatural abilities as the earth exploded and orcs fell screaming after looking into red eyes. As the battle drew to an end Shisui noticed Aragorn was in trouble. He threw caution to the wind and jumped off the cliff right after the would-be-king. He sent a silent prayer up to the Kami of this world and asked Mineko for forgiveness as caught up to Aragorn and took the brunt fall before he faded into the black.

"Where are Aragorn and Shisui?" Legolas's words froze Sakura as she healed the wounded. Most of the men would survive thanks to Sakura's medical chakra.

"SHISUI! ARAGORN!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards Gimli and Legolas. A wet cackle brought attention to an orc slowly bleeding out.

"Tell me what happened and I'll ease yer passing." Gimli growled as he put his foot on the Orc's neck. When it said nothing he began to apply pressure.

"He took a little tumble off the cliff, the scruffy man. And then that demon with the red eyes jumped after him, haha, they're dead." As it cackled Sakura stopped his heart with a pulse of chakra.

"No. No it can't be." Gimli spoke with a thick voice as Boromir bowed his head. Legolas looked disbelieving before he noticed the beautiful necklace the orc was clutching in his dirty hands. Prying the fist open, Legolas felt his heart clench as he recognized the Evenstar pendant. Sakura sobbed before kicking a helmet off the cliff. She fell to her knees and let out an ear piercing scream. Her chakra enhanced fists pound into the ground, setting off a series of earthquakes that were felt in Isengard. Memories of Shisui and Cell One flashed through her mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

** "****Sakura-chan!" The pinkette and half the street turned to see a black streak engulf her in a hug. As the pair fell to the ground laughter reached their ears. Standing above them was Mineko, her grey eyes twinkling with mirth. She pushed Shisui off Sakura and offered a hand to the younger girl, who noticed her taichou standing several feet away. **

** "****Arigato Mineko." The older woman nodded before turning to face the anomaly of an Uchiha. He flashed a dazzling smile at her.**

** "****Mineko-hime," Sakura grinned at Shisui's pet name for their teammate. "You look lovely today. Perhaps after the mission we can go to my place and…" A hand stifled the rest of Shisui's sentence as Itachi appeared behind him. A majority of the witnesses had returned to their business as they were used to the antics of the alpha ANBU team that was famous throughout the villages for both its incredible success rate and the poorly concealed anonymity of its members. The only ones left watching were visiting shinobi or ninjas that openly gaped at them. **

** "****Sakura, the Hokage wishes to see us." The pinkette nodded at Itachi and quickly left with him, leaving Mineko to walk with Shisui. Bits of their conversation floated up to Sakura and Itachi.**

** "****Weekend away… One date, please…"**

** "****No… We can't Shisui… Shut up!" Soon the Uchiha went flying past Sakura and through the window of the Hokage tower. The other members of Cell One froze as they witnessed the aftermath of Mineko's dropkick. The elders screamed while Tsunade's laughter raced out the Shisui shaped hole.**

** "****Uchiha Shisui, when are you going to learn that suggestive comments aimed at Mineko normally end with injuries on your part?" Cell One hopped through the window and watched as Shisui sat up, ignoring the glaring elders.**

** "****It's compulsive! Sakura told me I'm a compulsive flirt!"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"****Sakura-chan, let's get you ready for your date with Itachi-chan!"Sakura was struck dumb as Shisui grabbed her arm and skipped off with her towards the market place.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The pinkette was sobbing. Shisui knew it was because of what the damned elders had decided about her and Itachi's relationship. The man dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.**

** "****It's alright Sakura-chan. Everything will work out." He whispered into her hair as she clung to him.**

** "****I h-hate this. Why a-am I s-so weak?" Her words were broken, reflecting her heart.**

** "****You are not weak. The Clan is stupid and I promise you we will fix everything. You will be happy one day."**

The survivors watched the petite girl as she attacked the ground, tears streaming down her face, muttering about people with strange names. Only the remaining members of the fellowship recognized the names. _Shisui. Mineko. Itachi. Aragorn._

"Edlothia." Tear bright green eyes met similarly wet blue eyes. "We must go. The King has ordered we make for Helms Deep with haste." His tone was bitter. In the back of her mind Inner spoke gently. '**It's probably good that we leave. If we looked for the bodies it would be hard for them to understand why our ANBU tattoos destroy our bodies when we die.' **Sakura nodded and allowed the blonde elf to swing her up onto the horse. She snuggled into his back and quietly spilled tears as they rode towards the mountains.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everything was very bright and blurry. Shisui couldn't even feel his body. As he worked to open his eyes he realized he was propped on a horse in front of Aragorn as he rode as quickly as possible.

"Don't move. You've broken a majority of your bones. If I had not seen Sakura perform miracles I would not think you could survive to see the sun tomorrow. That is, if we survive the battle tonight." The ninja was too tired to ask what Aragorn was talking about. All he could focus on was the fact that he was a step closer to returning home with Sakura and seeing his lovely fiancée. Or soon to be fiancée. He hadn't properly asked her yet. Thinking about that made him remember something he had witnessed during the battle.

"Aragorn, that orc took your necklace. It was elven, wasn't it? Sakura mentioned something about you and an elf." The older man sighed as a mournful look crossed his face.

"Arwen. Her name is Arwen. I'm never going to see her again, as she is leaving with the rest of her kin." Shisui felt sorry for the man. He had been sent on enough suicide missions, or SS-Rank, that he knew the horror of leaving and worrying that he might never see the woman he loved again if death claimed him, but he couldn't imagine living without ever seeing her again for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry. I know what it is like to leave the one you love behind, but you are experiencing something far more painful. Death is what threatens to separate me and my loved ones, but yours is life." Aragorn closed his eyes and willed the sorrow away. Opening his eyes once again he spoke.

"The woman you love, if she is anything like Sakura, would probably bang on Death's doors and yell at you for dying." The two men chuckled as Helm's deep came into sight. When Shisui looked at it his heart sank.

"Shit. That looks like a fucking death wish. And Sakura will have to be careful when she fights." At this Aragorn nodded.

"And there is a large cavern where the woman and children will hide. The wrong punch from Sakura could collapse the ceiling." They had reached the gate and their arrival and caused quite the ruckus.

"Open the gate!" The horse pranced through the door and up the stairs.

"They are alive!" A refugee called out.

"Where are they! Move aside. I'm going to kill the-" Gimli stopped when he saw the black haired man whose eyes had faded into the Sharingan, a reaction to the pain as the horse bounced up the stairs. "Shisui!"

"We need to get him to Sakura." Aragorn ordered and the guards nodded. As they moved him some of the civilians glimpsed the red eyes and screamed. The guards ignored it as they quickly carried the man up the steps. The doors soon swung open and revealed a picture that made Shisui want to laugh, and he would've if it wasn't so painful.

Sakura was standing next to the King, holding Katsuyu. The slug was conversing with the King, and the rest of the court was staring at the slug like it was from other world. Oh wait, it is. When Sakura saw Shisui and Aragorn she nearly dropped her summon.

"Shisui! Aragorn!" Everyone turned to face them and Sakura quickly dumped the large slug into the King's lap and ran towards them. Aragorn and the Guards deposited the ninja on the ground and Sakura slide up next to him, hands glowing green.

"I can't believe you survived that fall." The King spoke as he looked at them, studying their injuries. The Slug cleared its throat, or the voice speaking through the slug did.

"Théoden-san, please tell me what just happened." In the back of his mind Shisui recognized the Hokage's voice.

"Oh yes, Lady Tsunade. Shisui and Aragorn apparently survived and made their way here."

"Good. I didn't want one of my best men to die. I believe we should still consider this a mission to solidify alliances between our two worlds. I will still send a four man team today. Their mission will be to protect and fight alongside your people and help Sakura with her mission to save Middle Earth. Do you have any objections?" Several of the court looked sour faced but held their tongues.

"No, that is perfectly fine. When shall we expect this team?"

"Very soon. I must round them up. Sakura, prepare for no small amount of chaos. And make sure Shisui survives long enough to greet his fellow ninjas. You will be the captain of this mission with Shisui as your co. I promise no foreign ninjas will come with, although the council is pushing for it. They are also attempting to set you up in a marriage with the Kazekage, so I've stopped listening to them. Enjoy yourself while you're there and I want to meet this new man in your life. Be safe you two idiots." And with that the slug disappeared.

"Who do you think is coming?" Shisui's horse whisper was heard by only Sakura and Legolas, the latter smiling fondly at the black haired man. Sakura's hands continued to glow as she spoke.

"Naruto and Sasuke for sure. That is definitely what Tsunade-sama was alluding to when she told me to prepare for chaos. For the others it could be Kakashi, Sai, Genma, Yamato, Mineko, Shikamaru, Neji, hell maybe even Gai." Shisui quelled the urge to giggle as he mentally pictured Gai yelling at orcs about how un-youthful they were. "Itachi will be trying to calm down your clan as they screamed for retribution and war. But I wouldn't worry about him, as he has Mikoto-kaa-chan and Fugaku-tou-san to keep them quiet." Her hands stopped glowing as she pulled them off his chest. "There you are."

"Arigato Sakura-chan." The pinkette smiled before getting up and leaving to go help the civilians carry the food into the cavern. "Legolas? What happened while I was gone? She seems incredibly calm…" He broke off when he realized that the elf was blushing. Understand shone on Shisui's face. "Ohh, I see how it is! I die and you two get all frisky?!" Legolas put a hand over the ninja's mouth and walked him into a side room.

"Shisui, did you truly need to announce that to them?" The ninja looked at him seriously.

"Legolas, you love her, right?"

"Yes."

"You will never, ever hurt her, right?"

"I would never hurt Edlothia." Shisui nodded.

"Alright. I give you my blessing." The elf looked surprised.

"Wait, what?"

"You truly care for her. Itachi cared for her, but unfortunately most shinobi have an asinine sense of duty that restricts them. Sakura never had this, but Itachi did. Also, Sakura and Itachi had a rocky relationship, due to his duties as the clan heir and the fact that he was her captain. They loved each other, but Sakura loves you even more. Cherish that, and be prepared to be grilled by Naruto and Sasuke if they arrive." Legolas was about to ask him what he should expect as shouting came from the main hall. The two men rushed out into the hall and stared at the scene before them.

Four impressive figures were standing in the middle of the hall, facing a large group of guards. Boromir was standing face to face with one of them, arguing.

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be stealthy!" Shisui looked bemused.

"We are supposed to be."

"Than why in the name of Valor is this one wearing that hideous orange thing!?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Don't we all wonder why Naruto wears it? :P Haha just kidding. So for the big, important question.**

**Who should come to Middle Earth with Sasuke and Naruto? Please pick two characters and tell me them via review or PM. I'll tally it up soon and write from there! **

**Another point: I personally enjoy reading stories with OCs and writing them because you have so much freedom with the character and they are unpredictable. But, I know that most people don't enjoy them, so Mineko will not be able to come to Middle Earth. I have an explanation that will be part of the story, so anyone who likes one of my favourite OCs be prepared! I love your reviews as they brighton my usually shitastic days!**

**Love you all! **

**-MinekoTakashi**


End file.
